kalonas is finally gone!
by jessie4everhotmail.com
Summary: Zoe uses all her elements and the help of her friends in order to finally defeat Kalona once and for all. feed back is appreciated!


**I do not own the ideas regarding house of night series .This is the ending I wanted.**

_Tempted by p.c. and Kristen cast sixth book in house of night series_ (Continued on page 314 after Heaths entry) alternate ending **Heath lives**

**Background info**: Humans are hand selected by a goddess named Nyx to go through a process call fledglings that will either turn them into an adult vampire or have them die. Zoey who is basically the main character is gifted by the goddess with all five of the elements .Her close friends are also gifted with one singular element as well and they face of Nyx's enemies.

**Zoey**

I felt the element I was most familiar with hit me but instead of the normal pleasant rush that came with spirit I was suddenly taken to my Heath. I saw what he saw, what Kalona was going to do to him. The monster had him held by the neck. I can't believe I actually thought maybe he was once good. I looked in those amber eyes that had once been the center of my life, a past life that would never have any sway over me again.

No Kalona! My voice pushed him with the help of air as well as the power of spirit amplifying my voice. He stumbled back toward the edge of the wall that held up the roof to the council's castles.

A –ya? Exclaimed Kalona in a whispered tone.

No I'm Zoey now! You may be able to fool the high council but you forget one thing I know the real you. Yes you may have been Nyx's guardian once but that was a long time ago and the part of you that was ever might have been worth saving is long dead which is what you will be if you kill Heath the enormous fallen angel shook with laughter.

Oh my dear A-ya you know as well as I that you can't kill me. I'm immortal, now for the last time you can either take my side and rule with me for the rest of eternity over vampires and fledglings or I will kill l those you love and make your world not worth living for starting with your worthless human.

I was snapped back into by body in less than moment. I know I didn't have long to save Heath before Kalona did something drastic. I dashed up the near set of stairs. ` As I ran up the second flight of stair I realized that I didn't have the time to cast a proper circle to call the element. I concentrated with all my might and the love I held for each of my friend as called out indivisibly them and their element.

AIR I summon you to me. I felt a fast breeze curl around me and saw Damien.

FIRE come to me .I was felt a warm heat spread all over my body and had a flash of Shaunee.

WATER I command you to my side. The smell of the ocean breeze arose and I knew Erin was behind me

EARTH come to me. The scent of hay surrounded me and my best friend Stevie Rae was there.

SPIRIT come back to me please. I was shocked by the way I felt my soul jump higher than usual. I took that as a sign that it was there for me.

By the time I had all of the elements with me, I had reached the top of roof .Heath's life essence was almost drained from his body. His beautiful face was bruised purple from the lack of oxygen. It was in that split second that I decided that this was it. This was the day Kalona would die or would be banned from this earth forever. I was no longer his little innocent maiden .I was Nyx's chosen one and he would pay.

I let my rage leak into all of the elements and flung him across the sky. He was caught off guard by my sudden assault. I heard the satisfying sizzle of flame burning his skin. I silently thanked air as it wrenched Heath from Kalona's deadly grip and cushions his landing to the soft grass on the edge ground of the island. The earth seemed to bend to accommodate Heath and shield him in an emerald green dome from all that was going on. As I was yanked back in to the fight at hand, I heard Kalona's ear deafening scream. He soared toward me as his wings lifted him back to the height of the roof. "WATER rain down so hard I he can't fly!" Even as I shivered, I demanded my brain to function .This fledgling body would not limit me .I wouldn't let it. He somehow managed to get to the roof and regain his footing.

"If this is what you decided, so be it Zoey I warned you wouldn't win this battle", Kalona smirked.

I reached down into myself and pulled strength from all my hatred and pain this demon had made me feel and I knew the one thing that would forever weaken him past the point of redemption.

_Air blow away all the darkness from this place_

_Fire let your embers burn through this evil with no haste_

_Water drown this being and wash him from this earth_

_Earth banish this demon from you and all your great worth_

_Spirit spread his soul through time and space _

_And with the all elements by my side_

_You shall DIE_

After I recited the Nyx's chosen word .Kalona's body and soul was expelled from this world. Unfortunately there were still other great evils to fight in this world as well as the goddess other world.


End file.
